Himawari no Yakusoku
by Aikawa Yue
Summary: Spesial fic buat temenku yang fans Kakashi. Warn: OC, songfic pertamaku. Tolong untuk tidak nge-flame atau tanggung sendiri akibatnya.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : Kakashi X OC**

 **Summary : Spesial buat temanku yang fans-nya Kakashi.**

 **.**

 **Himawari no Yakusoku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Doushite kimi ga naku no mada boku mo naite inai noni**

 **Jibun yori kanashi mukara tsurai no ga dotchi ka wakaranaku naru yo**

Kakashi melompati rumah warga di Desa Konoha. Tujuannya adalah gerbang Desa Konoha untuk mencari seorang gadis berambut putih pucat. Selama beberapa hari ini gadis itu tinggal bersamanya karena memang gadis itu penduduk baru di Konoha. Dan belum adanya apartemen yang kosong untuk ditinggali oleh gadis itu.

Kakashi tidak habis pikir. Kenapa gadis itu pergi dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa karena ia merasa tidak nyaman untuk tinggal bersamanya? Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Yuki seperti itu. Selama tinggal dengannya, gadis itu baik-baik saja.

 **Garakuta datta hazu no kyou ga futari nara takara mono ni naru**

Gadis berambut putih pucat itu bernama Namida Yuki. Seorang gadis berhati lembut, dan senyumannya akan membuat orang-orang merasa tenang jika di dekatnya. Itu juga yang dirasakan Kakashi jika bersama Yuki. Ia merasa tenang dan bahagia, perasaan yang menimbulkan perasaan lain dalam hatinya. Ia sangat ingin hidup bersama dengan gadis itu, dan berdoa agar perasaannya terbalas.

Katakan kalau ia egois, ia tak peduli. Melihat Yuki dekat dengan pria lain membuatnya ia tak suka. Ia sangat ingin jika Yuki ada untuknya seorang.

 **Soba ni itai yo kimi no tameni dekiru koto ga boku ni aru kana**

 **Itsumo kimi ni zutto kimi ni waratte ite hoshikute**

Ingatan Kakashi kembali pada beberapa hari yang lalu saat Yuki masih bersamanya. Saat gadis itu mengobati luka seorang anak laki-laki dengan ninjutsu medisnya. Mata onyx-nya kala itu tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik Yuki. Secara tidak sadar Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker yang ia kenakan ketika Yuki tersenyum lembut pada anak laki-laki itu yang lukanya telah sembuh.

 **Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu**

 **Kore kara boku mo todokete yukitai koko ni aru shiawase ni kidzuita kara**

Yuki berdiri setelah tadi berjongkok untuk menyembuhkan luka anak laki-laki yang baru saja ia tolong. Anak itu mengucapkan 'Arigatou, Ne-chan' padanya dan berlari pergi untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Gadis berambut putih pucat itu tersenyum dan memberikan lambaian tangan sebagai balasan. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan rambut putih pucat gadis itu. Menambah kesan cantik dalam dirinya.

 **Touku de tomoru mirai moshi mo bokura ga hanarete mo**

Kakashi menghampiri Yuki. "Kau suka anak-anak?"

Mata violet Yuki masih melihat sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

"Hum," gadis itu mengangguk. "Mereka seperti kertas polos yang belum ternoda oleh tinta kehidupan."

Setelah mengatakanitu, Yuki berbalik untuk menghadap shinobi bermasker itu. "Apa Kakashi-kun mau membantuku untuk melindungi senyum mereka?" Gadis berambut putih pucat itu tersenyum lebar hingga mata violetnya tertutup.

"Tentu." Seumur hidup Kakashi akan melindungi senyum anak-anak di Desa Konoha, sekaligus senyum gadis itu.

 **Sore zore aruite yuku sono saki de mata deaeru to shinjite**

 **Chiguhagu datta hazu no hohaba hitotsu no youni ima kasanaru**

Ingatan ketika bersama gadis berambut putih pucat itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Shinobi bermasker itu mengutuk dalam hatinya karena tidak mampu melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Tangan kirinya meremas sebuah kertas yang ditulis tangan oleh Yuki.

 _Gomen, Kakashi-kun. Seharusnya aku tak pernah datang ke Konoha. Tempatku bukanlah di sini. Sebenarnya aku adalah Tenshi, dan tempatku berada di Dunia Langit. Itu sebabnya aku pergi dari desa ini. Hokage-sama juga mengizinkanku. Kakashi-kun tak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja._

 _Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sayonara, Kakashi-kun._

 _N. Yuki_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, dengan kecepatannya Kakashi pergi ke Kantor Hokage untuk mengejar Yuki. Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Godaime, Kakashi melesat pergi keluar Konoha.

 **Soba ni iru koto nanigenai kono shunkan mo wasure wa shinai yo**

 **Tabidachi no hi te wo furutoki egao de irareru youni**

Langit yang bertabur bintang menandakan bahwa hari sudah malam. Langkah kaki Kakashi menuntunnya ke sebuah air terjun di bagian barat, 550 km dari Konoha. Air terjun itu berpendar kebiruan di tengah gelapnya hari.

Mata onyx Kakashi terpaku pada seorang gadis berambut putih pucat yang berdiri membelakangi air terjun. Tapi bedanya, di punggung gadis itu terdapat sepasang sayap berwarna putih. Di depan gadis itu atau tepatnya di samping air terjun tersebut berdiri seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang.

 **Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu**

 **Kaeshitai keredo kimi no koto dakara mou juubun da yo tte kitto yuu kana**

"YUKI!"

Mendengar ada yang meneriakkan namanya, Yukia membalikkan badannya. Ia terkejut melihat Kakashi yang berlari ke arahnya. Pria itu masih sama saat ia terakhir kali melihatnya.

"Kakashi-kun," gumamnya kecil. Ia tak menyangka pria itu akan mengejarnya sampai sini. Ia menata sedih ke arah pria itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau diikuti," gadis yang bersama Yuki bergumam. "Ya sudahlah."

Kemudian gadis berambut ungu itu mengibaskan tangannya. Dan air yang menjadi pijakkannya beriak dengan cepat membentuk tiga ekor naga yang langsung menerjang ke arah Kakashi.

Yuki membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia menatap geram ke arah gadis berambut ungu itu. "TSUKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Membereskan shinobi itu," katanya santai.

Mendengar perkataan santai darinya, Yuki akan berlari berlari ke arah Kakashi tapi kakinya tak bisa di gerakkan.

"Kau tetap di sini, Yuki."

 **Soba ni itai yo kimi no tameni dekiru koto ga boku ni aru kana**

 **Itsumo kimi ni zutto kimi ni waratte ite hoshikute**

Tiga ekor naga air datang ke arah Kakashi. ia menggerakkan tangan untuk mengeluarkan jurus api. Tak chakranya tak berfungsi di sini. Naga itu semakin dekat, yang bisa dilakukan shinobi bermasker itu hanya menghindar.

Kakashi menghindar ke arah kanan, tapi di sana sudah ada seekor naga air yang menyambut kedatangannya. Pria itu terlempar ke atas, melemparkan kunai tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Di atas, naga air yang lain menyabetkan ekornya ke arah Kakashi. membuat shinobi itu menubruk pohon dan jatuh.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Yuki yang memanggil namanya. Dan Yuki yang sepertinya berkali-kali memohon pada gadis yang berambut ungu itu.

Tiga naga air itu terus menyerangnya tiada henti. Beberapa tulangnya juga sepetinya patah. Kesadarannya di ambang batas. Inilah akhir hidupnya, padahal ia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia tak boleh mati di sini. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, karena chakranya tak dapat di pakai, ia berdiri.

Ia akan melakukan apa saja asalkan dapat bersama Yuki. Itulah tekadnya.

 **Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu**

 **Kore kara wa boku mo todokete yukitai hontou no shiawase no imi wo mitsuke takara**

Yuki terduduk melihat tekad Kakashi untuk membawanya kembali. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata violetnya.

"Tsuki ... kumohon ... hentikan ... kumohon," Yuki tak kuat melihatnya. Jika di biarkan Kakashi akan mati. Dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Tsuki, gadis berambut ungu panjang itu tetap diam. Manik ametyst-nya menatap Kakashi dingin. Ia yang selalu bisa melihat aura makhluk hidup, dapat melihat aura kehidupan Kakashi yang menipis. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yuki.

"Terima sendiri konsekuensinya," setelah mengatakan itu, Tsuki menghilangkan tiga naga air yang ia buat. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang terkapar di tanah.

Mendengar perkataan gadis berambut ungu itu, Yuki mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung terbang ke arah Kakashi yang terkapar.

Ia memangku kepala shinobi itu. Perlahan aura berwarna kehijauan keluar dari tangannya untuk menyembuhkan luka yang diterima Kakashi. air mata makin deras keluar dari sepasang mata violet indah miliknya. Hatinya seperti tersayat ribuan jarum melihat pria yang diam-diam ini ia cintai ini terluka dan berada di ambang batas kehidupan.

Perlahan-lahan luka Kakashi sembuh, mata onyx-nya terbuka sesaat. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sepasang mata violet yang ia kagumi. Masker yang dipakai Kakashi telah lenyap, menampakkan wajah Kakashi yang sebenarnya. Perlahan bibir Kakashi yang telah pucat itu bergerak pelan.

Air mata Yuki mengalir lebih deras kali ini. Ia memeluk Kakashi erat, sangat erat. Cahaya berwarna putih keluar dari tubuh Yuki. Membuat kegelapan di tempat itu tergantikan oleh cahaya terang.

"Aku korbankan cahayaku."

 **~END~**

Tsuki: Akhirnya. Tamat juga.

Yuuki: Fic spesial dari Tsuki untuk temannya yang merupakan fans Kakashi.

Tsuki: Maaf kalau aneh. Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Motohiro Hata yang judulnya Himawari no Yakusoku yang artinya janji bunga matahari.

Yuuki: Masih ada omake kalau kalian ingin baca.

 **~Omake~**

Di kamar sebuah apartemen terbaring seorang pria berambut perak yang tertidur. Perlahan-lahan cahaya matahari menembus sela-sela jendela kamar tersebut. cahaya matahari tiu mengusik ketengan pria yang tertidur itu. Kelopak mata itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampilkan mata onyx-nya. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan itu dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya.

Kakashi ingat dengan kejadian tadi malam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat jika di tubuhnya tak ada luka sama sekali. Pria itu kemudian bangun, (Kakashi di sini pake Baju tidur, em, kalau ada yukata khusus untuk tidur, Kakashi pakai itu yukata. Kalau g ada, bayangin sendiri ) dengan langkah tergesa ia keluar kamar menuju dapur, karena ia mencium aroma masakan.

Dan pria itu mendapati seorang gadis berambut putih pucat yang sedang memasak. Rasa senang muncul dalam hati pria itu. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati Yuki dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

Dapat ia rasakan jika gadis dalam pelukkan terkejut. Kakashi menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam ceruk leher si gadis. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang ia sukai. Wajah Yuki memerah sampai telinga.

"K-Kakashi-kun," panggilnya gugup.

"Hm," jawab Kakashi tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" Kakashi membalik gadis itu, sehingga Yuki kini menghadapnya. Pelukkan Kakashi semakin erat, seolah gadis itu tak ingin pergi darinya.

"Tsuki mengijinkanku tinggal," Kakashi menaikkan alisnya mendengar nama asing itu. Yuki yang melihat guratan di wajah Kakashi pun menjawab. "Gadis yang berambut ungu itu bernama Tsuki."

"Bagitu. Dia tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

Yuki menatap Kakashi lekat. Mata violetnya berkaca-kaca. "B-Baka. Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. J-Ji-ka ..."

Inilah yang tidak ia sukai, melihat gadis yang ia cintai menangis seperti ini. Pelukkan erat Kakashi berikan untuk menenangkan Yuki. Ia juga bisa merasakan jika yukata yang ia pakai basah di bagian dada.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku rela melakukan apa saja, sekalipun itu nyawaku," kata Kakashi.

Air mata Yuki semakin deras. Ia tak percaya ini. Perasaannya, terbalas.

"A-Aku juga ... mencintai ... Kakashi-kun."

Suara Yuki terdengar lirih, tapi Kakashi dapat mendengarnya. Ia mengangkat wajah Yuki dan menghapus jejeak air mata di wajah cantik Yuki.

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Onyx bertemu violet. Mereka saling tenggelam dalam mata di depan mereka. Jarak wajah mereka hilang perlahan-lahan diikuti mata mereka terpejam. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu, saling mencurahkan perasaan masing-masing. Perasaan yang disebut cinta.

' _Aku rela mengorbankan eksistensiku sebagai seorang Tenshi. Asalkan aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai, itu sudah cukup bagiku.'_

 **FIN~**

Tsuki: Kyaa (Histeris) Maafkan daku yang tidakharus berkata apa? Panjang pendek kalau kalian sadari.

Yuuki: Fiuh~ Untung bukan aku.

Tsuki: Haha, nanti juga kalau ada ide aku buat fic romance antara kau dengan Tobi Ni-chan kok (senyum)

Yuuki: (Blush) B-Baka.

Tsuki: Untuk temanku tercinta. Maafkan aku kalau g sesuai selera. Hehe, semoga kau suka.


End file.
